Molly Burnett
Molly Burnett Born Molly Kathleen Burnett April 23, 1988 (age 24) Littleton, Colorado, U.S. Occupation Actress Years active 2007–present Molly Kathleen Burnett (born April 23, 1988)12 is an American actress and occasional singer. She portrayed Melanie Jonas on the NBC soap opera Days of our Lives July 31, 2008.3 to September 28, 2012 Contents hide 1 Personal life 2 Singing 3 Awards 4 Filmography 5 References 6 External links editPersonal life Burnett was born on April 23, 1988, in Littleton, Colorado. She has participated in school plays and musicals during her upbringing in Colorado and attended Wagner College on Staten Island in New York City for two years.1 Burnett has always been interested in performing arts, ever since she belted out a song in the car at age three, to the shock of her parents. As she grew up, she joined the Denver theater community, taking on roles such as Hermia in A Midsummer Night's Dream, Mayzie in Seussical, Dotty in Noises Off, and Annie in Annie. In high school, she was not just the homecoming princess, she also joined her school's speech and debate team, where she competed in the humorous interpretation division and eventually went on to place at the national tournament. Burnett was also a member of her school's elite jazz ensemble and was chosen to perform in the Colorado All-State Choir, the All-State Choir and the National Honor Choir in Los Angeles. Molly graduated with honors from high school and moved to New York City, where she attended Wagner College on Staten Island. Although her heart was in NYC, she realized that her dreams of acting in film and television would ultimately take her to Los Angeles. She landed the Days of our Lives role within a year of moving to Los Angeles.1 She had a small guest-starring role on the Good Luck Charlie episode called "Boys Meet Girls" in June 2010, as Madison, PJ Duncan's crush. She also played Darla in Jessie in the episode G.I Jessie. She has a brother, Will and a father, David. Her mother, Katie, died of a lung illness on December 7, 2011. editSinging In character as Amanda James on the HBO series True Blood, Burnett performed the song "Jesus Asked Me Out Today" during the show's second season in the episode "Keep This Party Going". Burnett also sings each year at the Days of our Lives fan event "Day of Days" with some of her fellow co-stars. editAwards In 2010, she was nominated alongside co-star Shelley Hennig for a Daytime Emmy in the Outstanding Younger Actress category. In the same year, she was nominated for an Indie Soap Award in the Best Guest Appearance category for the role of Lisa in Empire. In 2012, she was nominated again for a Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Younger Actress in a Drama Series. Year Award Category Work Result 2010 Daytime Emmy Awards Outstanding Younger Actress Days of our Lives Nominated 2012 Daytime Emmy Awards4 Outstanding Younger Actress Days of our Lives Nominated editFilmography Television Year Series Role Notes 2007 Grey's Anatomy 1 episode Life Josie 1 episode 2008–2012 Days of our Lives Melanie Jonas Role: July 31, 2008–September 28, 2012; Contract role 2009 True Blood Amanda James 1 episode 2010 Good Luck Charlie Madison 1 episode 2011–present Venice: The Series Sarah Web-series, regular cast 2012 CSI: New York Molly Bryne 1 episode editReferences ^ a b c Rabinowitz, Naomi (October 21, 2008). "Focus on ... Molly Burnett". Soap Opera Digest 33 (#43): 68. ^ Husted, Bill. "Husted: Colorado girls dream big, dazzle stage and screen". The Denver Post. Retrieved 2010-04-10. ^ "Molly Burnett Joins Days of our Lives". July 3, 2008. Retrieved 2008-04-03. ^ "Daytime Emmy Award - 2012 nominations". Retrieved May 10, 2012. editExternal links Molly Burnett at the Internet Movie Database Molly Burnett Fans Category:Actresses Category:Females Category:Cast